BIGBANG
centre|650px Detalles *'Nombre:' **BIGBANG (Internacional). **빅뱅 (bigbaeng) en Corea. **ビッグバン (Bigguban) en Japón. **'¿Por qué 'BIGBANG'?:' Significa 'Gran Explosión' en Español. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 5 chicos. **'Numero de Ex-Integrantes:' 1 (Pre-Debut). *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 19 de agosto del 2006. **'En Japón:' 4 de enero del 2008. *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial:' V.I.P. **'¿Por qué 'V.I.P's'?:' Significa Very Important People (Personas Muy Importantes) Los lightsticks llevan una corona de color amarillo. En sus presentaciones, sus fans se diferencian por el uso de bandanas y pañuelos de color blanco y negro. Uno de sus sencillos se llama V.I.P. *'Color oficial:' Amarillo, Negro y Oro. *'Género:' Hip-Hop / K-Pop / R&B / Electro Pop. *'Lema:' BIGBANG MADE VIP. VIP MADE BIGBANG. *'Agencias:' **YG Entertainment (Corea del Sur). **YGEX / Avex Group (Japón). **Warner Music Taiwan (Taiwán). *'Sub-Unidades:' **GD&TOP (2010). **GD X TAEYANG (2014). *'Solistas:' **Taeyang (2008). **Daesung (2008). **G-Dragon (2009). **T.O.P (2010). **Seung Ri (2011). Carrera 'Pre-Debut' Antes de que BIGBANG debutara, cada uno de los miembros había tenido éxito y fama en el sector del entretenimiento. G-Dragon y Taeyang entraron enYG Entertainment cuando tenían 12 años, conocidos entonces como 'GDYB'. T.O.P era muy conocido como rapero underground, mientras Seungri era famoso ya que pertenecía a un grupo de baile llamado IlHwa< en su cuidad natal Gwangju y fue el primero en presentarse en el show de TV Let's Cokeplay Battle Shinhwa. El único que no era conocido antes de debutar en BIGBANG era Daesung, ya que lo descubrieron en una audición. Ganaron mayor popularidad a partir del documental 'Big bang Documentary' de once episodios que emitió el canal Mnet en el verano, entre el 15 de julio y el 13 de agosto de 2006, en el que se mostraba el entrenamiento de los miembros antes de su debut como grupo, además de ser un proceso de eliminación de los candidatos que no estuvieran listos para el debut. Al principio el grupo contaba con 6 miembros, los miembros actuales y Jang Hyun Seung (actualmente miembro de BEAST), pero éste fue eliminado en la última fase del reality por que consideraron que no estaba listo para debutar. '2006: Debut y Primer Album 'Since 2007 El 19 de agosto de 2006, Big Bang hizo su debut oficial en el Olympic Gymnastics Arena ubicado en el Parque Olímpico de Seúl durante el concierto de celebración del décimo aniversario de YG Family, mientras que el 23 de septiembre de 2006, el grupo hizo su debut en televisión cuando fue emitido dicho concierto. Tras la actuación, fue lanzado el primer sencillo del grupo titulado, BIGBANG, que contenía las canciones ''We Belong Together'' con Park Bom, ''A Fool's Only Tears' ' y ''This Love', un cover de la banda Maroon 5, este llegó a vender cerca de 40.000 copias. El segundo sencillo ''''BigBang is VIP' fue publicado en septiembre y supero las 32.000 copias vendidas. Su tercer sencillo titulado «Bigbang 03», supero las 40.000 copias vendidas. En diciembre de 2006 Big Bang tuvo su primer concierto llamado «The Real», un mes después a principios de 2007, su primer álbum titulado 'Since 2007' fue lanzado vendiendo 48.000 copias a finales de febrero de 2007. 2OO7: Primer Mini Album 'Always' El 8 de febrero de 2007, Big Bang lanzó su primer álbum en vivo titulado 'The First / Real Live Concert' este vendió cerca de 30,000 copias, El grupo también comenzó su primer tour a nivel nacional llamado 'Want You', visitaron cinco ciudades: Incheon, Daegu, Changwon, Jeonju y Busan y realizaron varias actividades solistas, así como colaboraciones con otros artistas de YG Entertainment. En agosto, Big Bang lanzó su primer mini álbum titulado 'Always', el cual recibió críticas positivas tanto por parte de fans como de la prensa, en especial la canción 'Lies', que fue compuesta y escrita por el líder del grupo, G-Dragon, esta alcanzó el Nº1 en el programa de SBS "Popular Songs" convirtiéndose en un hit con la venta de más de 87,000 copias. 'Segundo Mini Album 'Hot Issue En noviembre de 2007 lanzaron su segundo mini álbum llamado ''Hot Issue', su primer sencillo ''''Last Farewell' llegó al número uno en varias listas de éxitos incluyendo el Juke-On's chart por ocho semanas consecutivas. Comenzaron su nueva gira de conciertos en diciembre, titulada "BIGBANG is GREAT", donde las entradas se agotaron en 10 minutos. Cabalgando sobre el éxito de su EP, el grupo recogió numerosos premios a finales de año, incluyendo "Mejor Grupo Masculino" y "Canción del Año" del 2007 M.NET/KM Music Festival. Más tarde recibieron el "Artista del Año", otorgado por el día de Seúl Music Awards. 2008: Debut en Japon con su Primer Mini Album 'For The Wolrd' A principios del 2008, Big Bang lanzó su primer mini álbum para el mercado japonés, "For the World", con nuevas versiones en inglés de los singles previos y la canción "How Gee" (una versión remix de "How Gee" de Black Machine). El disco llegó al #10 en el Oricon, a pesar de la falta de promociones. El 28 y 29 de marzo Big Bang realizó su primer concierto en Japón, en el JCB hall en Tokyo. 'Segundo Mini Album Japones 'With U El segundo mini álbum del grupo, titulado "'With U'", fue lanzado a fines de mayo. Además de la canción que le daba título, el álbum incluyó varios de sus anteriores hits, como "'Last Farewell'" (re-titulada como "'Baby Baby'") y "'This Love'", grabadas en inglés. También fue grabada una versión en japonés de la canción "My Girl", cantada por Tae Yang. 'Tercer Mini Album 'Stand Up'' Al regresar a Corea del Sur, los miembros se dedicaron nuevamente a sus actividades solistas y el 8 de agosto del 2008 lanzaron su tercer mini álbum, '"Stand Up", promocionándolo con el tema principal ''''Haru Haru', traducible como "Día tras día") que superó los 100.000 en ventas. En un día la canción llegó al número uno en varios charts online. Todas las canciones de "Stand Up" fueron compuestas por G-Dragon, con excepción de "A Good Man", compuesta por TOP. 'Primer Album Japones Completo 'Number 1 El 22 de octubre del 2008 lanzaron su primer álbum japonés, '"Number 1", que alcanzó el 3.er puesto en el Oricon Dayli, y fue seguido del titulado "Stand Up Tour" por algunas de las principales ciudades de Japón. Segundo Album Completo 'Remember' El 5 de noviembre del 2008 se puso a la venta el segundo álbum coreano '''"Remember", cuya canción principal, "Bulgeun Noeul" ("Sunset Glow" o "Brillo del atardecer"), un samplingde un famoso tema pop coreano, alcanzó el 1.er puesto en numerosos charts. Big Bang recibió su segundo premio "Artista del Año" el 2008 en el Festival NET. 2009: Primer Sencillo Japones 'My Haven' El grupo viajó a Japón para grabar y lanzar su primer single japonés, "My Heaven". Una traducción al japonés de su sencillo coreano "Heaven" en su trabajo "Stand Up". Para promover el sencillo, el grupo actuó en varios programas de noticias de la mañana, que lograron colocar en el puesto #3 el single en las listas de Oricon. Su segundo single japonés, "Gara Gara Go!" salió en julio de 2009. Big Bang lanzó la canción principal para el drama de la TBS de Japón Ohitorisama. La canción fue lanzada como sencillo, titulado "Koe Wo Kikasete" ("Let Me Hear Your Voice" o "Déjame escuchar tu voz"), el 4 de noviembre de 2009. A finales de 2009 se anunció que celebrarían su concierto anual "2010 Big Bang Concierto Big Show", del 29 al 31 de enero 2010 en el Estadio Olímpico de Seúl. 2010: Tour en Japon 'Electric Love Tour 2010' Al mes siguiente, se embarcaron en su "Electric Love Tour 2010" en Japón. El grupo regresó en febrero, con el lanzamiento de "Lollipop Pt. 2", la canción fue utilizada para coincidir con promociones para LG Cyon's de teléfono Lollipop. y también alcanzó el #1 en las cartas digitales. Recibió el 5° premio a "Mejores Artistas Nuevos" a partir del Japan Gold Disc Awards. El 17 de mayo, el grupo lanzó el vídeo musical del sencillo "Tell Me Goodbye", relacionado con la promoción del re-lanzamiento japonés del drama coreano Iris. Y a fines de mayo, el grupo recibió los premios para "Mejor Video Pop" y "Mejor Nuevo Artista" en el MTV Video Music Awards Japón 2010. Debut de su Primera Sub-Unidad 'GD&TOP' A mediados del 2010, la YG confirmó a través de su blog oficial que Big Bang retomaría sus actividades en Corea, trayéndonos de vuelta al escenario con la primera sub-unidad del grupo la cual estaría conformada por G-Dragon y T.O.P, su disco sería lanzado en diciembre del 2010 con sus respectivos vídeos musicales. A esto le sigue el regreso de SeungRi a los escenarios tras la exitosa presentación de su canción "Strong Baby" 2011: Cuarto Mini Album 'Tonight' El día 24 de febrero del 2011 fue lanzado con éxito el cuarto mini álbum de la banda llamado "Tonight" ("Esta noche"). El día sábado 26 de febrero del mismo año la cadena pública coreana SBS transmitió un especial llamado "Big Bang Comeback Show" donde los chicos tuvieron la posibilidad de promocionar su nuevo álbum durante poco más de una hora, situación que no se había dado desde el regreso de Seo Taiji. También la cadena por cable Mnet produjo un especial de una hora para que los chicos pudieran promocionar todas las canciones de su nuevo álbum más algunas antiguas como "Lies" y "Last Farewell". 'Cocierto Anual 'BIGSHOW 2011 También los días 25, 26 y 27 se celebró el concierto anual llamado "BIGSHOW 2011", el cual contó con las presentaciones tanto grupales, individuales y como sub-unidad GD&TOP. El show fue un éxito en ventas y además fue parte del comeback oficial de Big Bang ya que se interpretaron algunas canciones de su nuevo álbum. Las promociones para su mini álbum en los diferentes programas de música, donde competían con diferentes grupos kpop, Big Bang resultó ganador recibiendo así la triple corona en sus promociones. Cabe mencionar que su álbum "Tonight" también apareció el los Billboard World Albums Chart de Billboard, debutando en el ranking 3, y sin ningún tipo de promoción. Igualmente apareció en la Itunes Albums Chart. 'Mini Album Especial 'Tonigth Special Edition' Durante la penúltima semana del mes de marzo del 2011, se anunció que Big Bang lanzaría un álbum especial, el cual era dedicado a fans como agradecimiento, las canciones principales serían "Love Song" y "Stupid Liar", lanzándose un MV para la 1era canción. Ambas fueron promocionadas en el programa Inkigayo, de la cadena pública SBS. "Love Song" alcanzó 1 millón de reproducciones en YouTube el primer día. Este mismo año, Big Bang fue nominado para los MTV Europa Music Awards en la categoría "Best Asia and Pacific Act" donde competía representando a Corea contra artistas de Asia; después de semanas se dio a conocer al ganador mediante la página oficial de MTV EMA, donde Big Bang salió victorioso y además ganó el "Best Worlwide Act" (donde compitió con artistas como Britney Spears, Restart, Lena o Abdelfattah Grini). Big Bang al recibir su premio dio las gracias primeramente a sus fans VIPs en todo el mundo, e invitó a las personas escuchar su música y la kpop, por último da las gracias a MTV EMA. '''2012 / 2013: Quinto Mini Album 'Alive' y Segunda Sub-Unidad 'GD&TAEYANG' El 29 de febrero del 2012 salió a la venta el quinto EP de la banda titulado «Alive», el cual contiene 7 canciones, entre ellas los sencillos: «Blue», «Bad Boy» y «Fantastic Baby», mientras que el 2 de junio del 2012 salió una nueva versión de "Alive", al cual se le añaden varias canciones, entre ellas el nuevo sencillo "Monster". La canción “Fantastic Baby” debido al éxito ha sido interpretada ya en tres ocasiones en los Mnet Asian Music Awards en las ediciones de 2012, 2013 y 2014, aunque esta última vez solo por Taeyang y G-Dragon luego de la interpretación de «Good Boy». 'Reconocimientos' En los MTV EMA's Fueron los Número uno en el "Twitter tracker" pasando por encima de artistas como Lady Gaga, Adele, Justin Bieber y Selena Goméz entre otros. En estos Premios se hicieron acreedores al premio «Worldwide Act», en su edición 2011, siendo los primeros artistas asiáticos en ganar en dicho evento, además a nivel Internacional, dandose a reconocer una vez más su Talento ahora no solo en Asia sino a nivel Mundial, siendo esto un gran acontecimiento en su carrera artística. Hoy en día, Big Bang se ha convertido en uno de los Grupos más influyentes de la música coreana, son llamados los ídolos Nacionales de Corea. En 2012 la YG anunció que BIGBANG regresaría con un Nuevo Mini Álbum del cual se promocionarían todas las canciones; el 22 de Febrero se liberó el MV de "BLUE" el cual recibió más de 2 millones de Visitas en un Dia, a los 4 días de dicho lanzamiento BIGBANG se hizo acreedor a Dos Medallas de ORO en YouTube debido a la gran popularidad del vídeo. El sencillo "BLUE" fue el Primero en recibir un PERFECT ALL-KILL en el 2012. Su 5to Mini Álbum "ALIVE", fue liberado el 29 de Febrero, liderando al instante todas las listas de popularidad, no sólo en corea si no en diferentes partes del mundo, este nuevo Mini Albúm también recibió un PERFECT ALL-KILL, el mismo día se liberó el MV de "BAD BOY" y el 6 de Marzo el de "FANTASTIC BABY", ambos vídeos recibieron millones de visitas al primer día de su lanzamiento. BIGBANG realizará una GIRA MUNDIAL en asociación con "LIVE NATION", titulada "ALIVE TOUR 2012" pasando por 25 cuidades de 16 países, empezando con el BIGSHOW 2012 en el Parque Olímpico de Seúl los días 2, 3 y 4 de Marzo. BIGBANG con su más reciente Mini Álbum "ALIVE", entró en el Famoso Chart de "Billboard" siendo el primer Grupo Coreano que entra en tan prestigiosa lista, además de que han aparecido el la página web oficial de los Grammy varias veces, marcando historia una vez más como Grupo para el K-Pop a Nivel Mundial. En Marzo fueron nominados para los MTV Italy TRL Awards 2012 en la categoría "BEST FAN", fueron anunciados ganadores en la premiación el día 5 de mayo desde la sede oficial del Evento en Italia. Taeyang el mismo día, por medio de su cuenta oficial de Twitter, agradeció y felicitó a los V.I.Ps por haber votado para que ganaran. MTV transmitió un Especial de BIGBANG el 4 de mayo de 2012 a nivel Mundial en 160 paises; llamado WORLD STAGE: BIGBANG, la transmisión duro media hora, en la cual se incluyeron las presentaciones de "Fantastic Baby", "Bad Boy" y "Blue" del 'Alive Tour' en la ciudad de Seúl/Corea del Sur, además de pequeñas partes de conciertos anteriores con canciones populares como "Tonight", "Last Farewell" y "Number 1", por último presentaron la canción "Hands Up" del 'BIG SHOW 2011'. Cabe destacar que BIGBANG es el primer grupo de K-Pop que MTV presenta en un programa a Nivel Mundial. El juego BIGBANG, Shake para ¡Tunes lanzado el 19 de Mayo, creado por la empresa coreana Dooub en Conjunto con la YG, recaudó más de $175.000 Dólares a tan solo dos días de su lanzamiento, colocandose en primer lugar como la aplicación más descargada en ¡Tunes de 25 Países. El 3 de Junio de 2012 lanzaron el MV de "MONSTER" logrando 1.000.000 de visitas a menos de 9 horas de su lanzamiento. Actualmente uno de sus vídeos musicales más recientes, "Monster", ha sobrepasado los 56 millones de vistas. "Blue" supera los 75 millones de vistas "Bad Boy" supera los 80 millones de vistas y "FANTASTIC BABY" supera las 200 millones de vistas. En junio fueron proclamados los Reyes de las Ventas en la primera mitad del año 2012, logrando vender más de 460.000 Copias de los Álbumes 'Alive' y 'Still Alive' conjuntamente y se espera que sobrepasen el Medio Millón de copias vendidas, esto sin contar las enormes ventas digitales en ¡Tunes, eBay y Otros sitios Oficiales para descargar música en Corea y Japón. 2015: Regreso después de 3 Años y Proyecto Album 'MADE' En Abril 2015, YG Entertainment emitió un comunicado sobre el regreso del grupo con un nuevo álbum de estudio, que será lanzado el 1 de Septiembre. Antes de eso, se revelarán singles de proyectos especiales que serán incluidos en el álbum lanzados en el primer día de cada mes, a partir del 1 de Mayo con el single "M", seguido por "A", "D" y "E". Serie 'M' El 1 de Mayo, el grupo lanzó su singles 'Loser' y Bae Bae '''de su álbum Made Serie-'''M, Loser y recibió un estatus all-kill, ocupando el # 1 en las principales listas musicales en todo de Corea y también Bae Bae alcanzó el número 2. Loser también dominó en iTunes la lista de singles en Hong Kong, Indonesia, Macao, Malasia, Filipinas, Rumania, Singapur, Tailandia, Taiwán y Vietnam. Además, el single álbum está entre los 10 primeros lugares en las listas de iTunes en un total de 22 países: en el 2do lugar en ARGENTINA, Paraguay y Letonia, 3ero en Camboya y Suecia, 7mo en Nueva Zelanda, Finlandia y Brunei, 8vo en Colombia y México, y 10mo en Canadá y República Checa. "Loser" está situado en el número 37 en la lista de los Estados Unidos de iTunes, la posición más alta para una canción coreana. Nuevas canciones del grupo del proyecto sencillo "M" trazó primero lugar con "Loser" y segundo lugar con "Bae Bae" en la 'World Digital Songs "de Billboard "Loser " ganó 4,3 millones de visitas en el primer día de su lanzamiento , la cifra más alta para cualquier MV k-pop. Made Serie-'M' se sitúa en el puesto número 1 de Gaon "Top 100 álbumes más vendidos" con sólo una venta de un día. Serie 'A' BIGBANG hizo su regreso el 1 de Junio como parte de su serie 'MADE' con "Bang Bang Bang" y "We Like 2 Party", ambas canciones están haciendo bien en las listas de música, "Bang Bang Bang", que es una canción optimista de tener los pies en movimiento, logra un All-kill colocándose primero en todos los sitios de música, mientras que "We Like 2 Party", que es más un himno fiesta en la playa relajado de la juventud, golpeó segundo lugar en todas las cartas de la música en un punto pero no simultáneamente. Sus pistas de último mes "Loser" y "Bae Bae" también están poniendo en lo alto de las listas de éxitos. Versiones más recientes del grupo BIGBANG 'no sólo están encabezando las listas de música de Corea, están encabezando las listas de todo el mundo también, como se espera de este grupo ídolo de casi 9 años en la industria. En la lista de singles de iTunes, en el momento de la escritura, '"Bang, Bang Bang" es posicionada 1 en 8 países, incluyendo Hong Kong, Macao, Malasia, Filipinas, Singapur, Taiwán, Tailandia y Vietnam En Canadá, el sencillo alcanzó clasificó 65to y en los EE.UU se clasificó 52º y aún subiendo Y fíjate, estos no son sólo la lista de singles pop, son los singles generales que se trazan en iTunes! “Bang Bang Bang" también se colocó #4 en Australia, #8 en EE.UU. y #6 en Reino Unido en los charts HipHop/Rap de iTunes! de dichos países.También llegó al puesto #54 en la lista de singles general de iTunes! de España,marcando nuevos records en países de habla hispana. "We Like 2 Party" es también un éxito como su segundo lugar clasificado en varios países, llegando en el # 2 sólo porque''' "Bang Bang Bang'" es # 1,también llegó al #21 en los charts HipHop/Rap de Australia. '''BIGBANG' dominado 7''' principales cartas de la música durante tres días seguidos, '''"Bang Bang Bang" de BIGBANG encabezó melón, Olleh, Mnet, Monkey3, Soribada, Naver Music y gráficos en tiempo real de Cyworld. La otra pista "We Like 2 Party", así como "Loser" y "Bae Bae" también estaban en las primeras filas. El nuevo video musical también llamó la atención de los medios de comunicación extranjeros, como Billboard y Fuse TV a las 1:00am KST del 5 de junio, "Bang Bang Bang" video musical golpeó 7,8 millones de visitas "Loser" y "Bae Bae" número de reproducciones videoclips 'también sigue en aumento, alcanzando 82.5 millones y 55.8 millones de visitas, respectivamente. Mientras tanto,' BIGBANG' apareció en Mnet M Countdown, el 4 de mayo y ofreció una actuación elegante. En Mayo BIGBANG hizo un récord de ganar el mayor número de trofeos en Mnet M! Countdown, ya que ganó su 17mo trofeo el 21 de Mayo También ganaron el 1er lugar 10 veces en otros diversos espectáculos musicales incluyendo SBS Inkigayo, KBS Music Bank, y MBC Show! Music Core. Con semejante historia ganadora del BIGBANG, todos los ojos están puestos en qué tipo de nuevos registros hará BIGBANG en el futuro. El verano de BIGBANG continúa consiguiendo más caliente que los fenómenos de K-pop de alto rango en varias listas de''' Billboard esta semana mientras empatando un récord de '''PSY de nuevos singles del grupo "Bang Bang Bang" y "We Like 2 Party" ocupan las dos primeras posiciones en World Digital Songs de Billboard esta semana.' "Bang Bang Bang"' establece un mejor récord de ventas de primera semana de singles para los chicos después de mover casi 11.000 copias la semana pasada, según Nielsen Music, y se sienta encima de la clasificación. "We Like 2 Party" sigue detrás en el n º 2 con 7.000 copias vendidas. Para aquellos no perder de vista, esas cifras se venden más que mayo con "Loser" de BIGBANG y "Bae Bae", que se trasladó a unos 9.000 y 8.000 ejemplares, respectivamente. BIGBANG '''seguirá liberando nueva música en el primer día de cada mes, pero sus últimas canciones beneficiado por tener una semana completa de ventas (1 de junio ya que cayo un lunes) frente a sólo tres días como el mes pasado (01 de mayo ya que cayo un Viernes). Aparte de '''BIGBANG, PSY es el único otro acto K-pop que logro tener los dos primeros puestos en Digital Songs Mundial dos veces cuando "Gentleman" voló al número 1 como "Gangnam Style" se sentó en la posición de segundo lugar en abril del 2013. "Gentleman" 'y '"Gangnam Style" celebraron los Nº 1 y Nº 2 puntos durante siete semanas hasta que el flip-flopped en la carta de 15 de junio de 2013, y el''' "Gangnam Style"' llevaron la cuenta con '"Gentleman"' en segundo lugar. En otras listas de' Billboard', '"Bang Bang Bang"' es el debut más alto en la tabla de YouTube, el alza en el lugar número 13. '''BIGBANG' apareció por última vez en el recuento cuando "Monster" se inclinó en el puesto número 11 en la carta de 23 de junio del 2012. Mientras tanto BIGBANG Anuncian Gran Arena Tour por América este otoño BIGBANG 2015 World Tour Hecho en EE.UU./Canadá. de octubre - Las Vegas, NV - Mandalay Bay Events Center, de octubre - Los Ángeles, CA - Staples Center, de octubre - Anaheim, CA - Honda Center, de octubre - Newark, NJ - Prudential Center, de octubre - Newark, NJ - Prudential Center, de octubre - Toronto, Ontario - Air Canada Centre. Toma más grande de China portal QQ Music # 1 a # 3 #1- #3 y #6 en la carta video musical La popularidad de BIGBANG ha cruzado la frontera y está siendo visto en China. "''Bang Bang Bang" ''y "''We Like 2 Party" ''dio a conocer tanto en Corea del Sur y China ocupó simultáneamente # 1 y # 2 en la más grande de China portal QQ Music, ganando contra otros fuertes lanzamientos de Jay Chou y Taylor Swift. Con esto, "Loser" '''revelado en mayo también se sitúa en el # 3, haciendo un síndrome de éxito en China cada vez que liberan una canción. Todas las listas de música en China son diferentes a los coreanos en el sentido de que las personas fluyen la música de forma gratuita en lugar de descargar con un cargo. '''YG Entertainment, en la prevención de la descarga y la protección de la música digital ilegal, llegó de la mano de QQ Music y exclusivamente llevó a cabo un sistema por primera vez, para escuchar música a un costo. Y esta es la primera vez que tener esto como un artista coreano. "Loser" y "Bae Bae" se dio a conocer en mayo, y "Bang Bang Bang" y "We Like 2 Party", lanzado en junio se venden a un costo como mini-álbumes con dos canciones cada uno. Como resultado "Loser+ '''Bae Bae" 'mini-álbum vendió un total de 320.000 copias el 13 de junio, mientras que '"Bang Bang Bang''+We Like 2 Party"' mini-álbum vendió 400.000 copias. Se trata de un número récord para un álbum extranjero vendido en '''QQ Music'.'' "Bang Bang Bang" y "We Like 2 Party" también ocupó el # 1 y # 2 en K-Pop Chart de China. Videoclips en QQ Música y Youku también están atrayendo mucha atención. En las cartas de videos musicales de QQ Music "Bang Bang Bang" y''' "We Like 2 Party"' clasificado # 1 y # 2, mientras que '"Loser"' y '"Bae Bae"' # 3 y # 6, por lo que el gráfico de todo dominado por '''BIGBANG'. Mientras tanto, BIGBANG ha encabezando las listas de música de Corea del Sur durante 12 días seguidos. El 13 de junio, "Bang Bang Bang" sigue en pie en la parte superior de los gráficos diarios como Melon, Bugs, mono 3 y Soribada mientras que '"We Like 2 Party" está clasificado en el rango superior. Los videos en YouTube siguen atrayendo a los espectadores también. El 15 de junio, '''"Bang Bang Bang" golpeó 18.080.000 espectadores, mientras que '''"We Like 2 Party" golpeó 9.150.000 espectadores. El síndrome creado por BIGBANG está golpeando con fuerza todo Asia ocupando los primeros lugares de las listas de los mercados musicales más importantes de todo el continente China,Japón y Hong Kong. La versión coreana de "Bang Bang Bang" 'y '"We Like 2 Party" lanzadas el 17 de junio en Japón ocuparon rápidamente el #1 y #2 en ITunes,mientras que "Loser" y "Bae Bae" también ocupan puestos importantes. Por su parte en Hong Kong BIGBANG se ha vuelto más viral que nunca irrumpiendo con 10 canciones como grupo y en total 14 junto a solos.Bang Bang Bang ocupa el #1 desde su lanzamiento el 1 de junio,We Like 2 Party el #7 actualmente,mientras que los sencillos de M''' '''Loser y Bae Bae ocupan el #3 y #16 respectivamente. No para sorpresa de muchos varios Mega Éxitos de antaño entraron en el top 100: Fantastic Baby#44 Líes#45 Haru Haru#46 Blue#56 Monster#91 también los éxitos en solitario Eyes Nose Lips de Taeyang#26 Good Boy de GDxTY#39 Who You? de G-Dragon#48 y Crooked también de GD en#68 . BIGBANG celebró el concierto de Shanghai del 19 al 21 de este mes con éxito, cautivando a más de 30.000 aficionados. Se continuará con la visita a China a tener conciertos en Dalian y Wuhan el 26 y 28 respectivamente. Mientras tanto BIGBANG es el primer grupo de K-pop en obtener 4 millones de suscriptores en YouTube (ya que cuentan con un canal official no compartido con la empresa). Serie 'D' BIGBANG lanzo su''' Serie D''' "If You" 'recientemente logra un all-kill poco después de su lanzamiento. Los chicos literalmente sólo se redujo su nueva canción, '"If You" dos horas más o menos, pero ya remataron 10 cartas: MelOn, Mnet, Olleh, Bugs, monkey3, Naver, Soribada, Genie, Daum, y Cyworld. Mientras tanto, "Sober", que también fue dado a conocer hoy, está siguiendo muy de cerca en segunda. "If You", fue la primera pista de MADE proyecto álbum del grupo que no tiene un video musical, ya que se reveló como la canción más triste publicado por BIGBANG hasta ahora permite a los oyentes a centrarse en las letras en lugar de cualquier visuales, nada fue grabado para la canción. YG Entertainment '''medios informaron que el nuevo single de BIGBANG''' que fue presentado en la medianoche del 01 de julio se ha apoderado de Singles iTunes Gráfico de 19 países. Esta lista incluye a Brunei, Chile, Colombia, Costa Rica, Finlandia, Hong Kong, Indonesia, Macao, Malasia, México, Noruega, Panamá, Perú, Filipinas, Singapur, Suecia, Taiwán, Tailandia y Vietnam! También han golpea #2 en Canada, #3 en los EE.UU, #3 en Cambodia, #3 en Nueva Zelanda, #3 en Eslovaquia, #4 en Dinamarca, #4 en Rumania, #5 en Australia, #6 en Turquía, #7 en Argentina, #8 en Rusia, #9 en España, #10 en Luxemburgo, #11 en Polonia, #14 en Francia, #17 en Suiza, #17 en Reino Unido, #17 en Irlanda, #19 en Brazil, #19 en India, #22 en Netherland, #23 en Austria, #27 en Italy, #30 en Republica Checa, #31 en Azerbaijin, #35 en Alemania, #38 en Lituania, #52 en el Salvador, #64 en Paraguay, #73 en Eslovenia, #88 en Letonia, #142 en Guatemala, #166 en Sudáfrica, #183 en Bélgica. Billboard recato que el video que acompaña a "Sober" más o menos se alinea con las letras de las pistas acerca de querer ser otra cosa que después de romper con su pareja. Los chicos parecen estar volviendo loco en un mundo colorido que G-Dragon ríe maniáticamente en un campo lleno de camas, Taeyang se ha quedado atascado en una ducha de vapor en el bosque, y TOP voltea coches con su mente mientras miran cabras bebé. A lo largo de ella, que se mueven de mirar hilarantemente paranoico para delirantemente feliz con combinación de colores trippy de lo visual añadiendo a la sensación de embriaguez. Pero en medio de sus crisis, los chicos se juntan al final a tambalearse y tropezar a través de un campo para perseguir un coche de golf lanzando emisiones de gases verdes. Además de "Sober", BIGBANG también lanzó una nueva balada "If You" Considerada como pieza más emocional del quinteto, sin embargo, el corte se centra alrededor de rasgueos de guitarra dispersas, cinturones apasionadas y croons inquietantes de todo el coro. Por lo tonto que los chicos están recibiendo en "Sober", esta balada cambia rápidamente el estado de ánimo de una de las piezas más llamativas al instante de la banda en el año. Para las parejas de solteros cayeron en mayo y junio, BIGBANG 'ha logrado obtener el Top 2 de Digital Mundial Canciones de Billboard cada vez. En caso de '"Sober" y "If You" gestionar la hazaña así, van a batir el récord de PSY '''por actos de K-pop, que en la actualidad sólo ha poseído el Top 2 puntos dos veces mientras que tiene tres 1s No. de la cuenta. '''BIGBANG álbum "D" vende 650.000 copias en 3 Días: Record-Breaker BIGBANG está estableciendo nuevos récords en China, lo que demuestra su popularidad internacional. Álbum "D" se dio a conocer en China el 1 de julio vendió 653.102 copias en la categoría''' QQ Music''' Digital Album. Este es un registro automático en China, vendiendo el volumen en el menor período de tiempo. Aparte de este BIGBANG "M", "A" 'y '"D" de la serie MADE vendieron un total de 1,6 millones de copias. A pesar de fuertes comunicados por los artistas locales, "If You" y "Sober" ocupado los dos primeros puestos en QQ Music, mientras que "Sober" es # 1, "Bang Bang Bang" 'y '"We Like 2 Party" de BIGBANG están en el # 2 y # 4 en la lista de videos musicales. "Loser" y "Bae Bae" están en el # 6 y # 8. A la friolera de 5 videos de BIGBANG se clasifican dentro del top 10, lo que demuestra una enorme popularidad en China. Su rendimiento es igualmente increíble en Corea del Sur también. "If You" 'encabezó 7 gráficos más importantes, incluyendo Melon, Genie, Olleh, insectos, Soribada, Naver y Monkey 3 a partir de las 8 el 4 de julio. La segunda pista '"Sober" se sitúa en el # 2 en Genie, insectos, Soribada y Naver como bien. En iTunes lista de singles, "If You" en el número 1 en 7 de iTunes en todo el mundo, incluyendo Hong Kong, Macao, Malasia, Singapur, Taiwán, Vietnam y Laos el 4 de Julio. El video musical de "Sober" sigue atrayendo a los espectadores también. A partir de las 8 del 04 de julio, atrajo a 6.120.000 visitas, superando 6.000.000 en tan sólo 4 días. BIGBANG está rompiendo registros casa ya bordo, y todos los ojos están puestos en el quinteto para ver donde van de aquí. BIGBANG del "If You" encabezó la lista semanal de música para la primera semana de julio.Según el ranking que se actualiza en la tarde del 6 de julio "If You" se tomó el puesto número uno en seis grandes listas de música incluyendo Mnet, Bugs, Genie, Naver, Olleh y Cyworld. "Sober" también está ocupando la parte superior de numerosas listas de música semanales también. El éxito de BIGBANG es aún más lo que significa el hecho de que se alcanzó dicho registro en un corto período de tiempo, como lanzaron las canciones sólo en el pasado miércoles, 1 de julio. El bombo grupos todavía continúa en el extranjero. "If You" se extiende por la parte superior de las listas de música en seis países diferentes, incluyendo Hong Kong, Laos, Macao, Malasia, Singapur y Vietnam, según la lista de singles de iTunes que fue actualizada a las 2 de la mañana del 6 de julio. "Sober" '''tampoco está renunciando a la cima de las listas. A partir de las 3 pm el 06 de julio, "Sober"' atrajo a más de 7.950.000 visitas, un disco que es una pulgada de distancia de alcanzar 8 millones de visitas. ''SERIE MADE'' de '''BIGBANG', Éxito de venta de 2 millones de discos en China Mientras BIGBANG está lanzando nuevos álbumes en proyecto "SERIE MADE", su éxito asombroso de la venta de 2 millones de registros en China está atrayendo una gran atención. BIGBANG 'inició su proyecto reaparición en mayo de este año, por la liberación de '"Loser" y "Bae Bae", en "MADE SERIE" primer single "M". Luego, en junio, el segundo single "A" ' "Bang Bang Bang" '''y '"We Like 2 Party" fueron puestos en libertad y luego tercero '''"D" single "If You" y "Sobrio" en julio. BIGBANG lanzará cuarto single "E" en agosto, y finalmente revelar el álbum "MADE" completo en septiembre con todas las canciones de la serie hasta ahora y nuevas canciones. En el 16, el sello de BIGBANG YG Entertainment dijo, "Serie MADE" "M" ,"A" y "D", lanzado en álbumes digitales en China están ganando éxito en China, la venta de un total de 2 millones de discos a partir de esta mañana . Como BIGBANG establece un nuevo récord cada mes se lanzará un nuevo single, la gente está prestando gran atención a lo nuevo récord se establecerá de nuevo en agosto y septiembre. BIGBANG demostró su potencial, una vez más, como el video musical de "Sobrio" se queda en el N º 1 en la música QQ de vídeo gráfico en tiempo real de China el mayor motor de búsqueda de QQ en el mismo día, superando a todos los otros cantantes famosos en el país. La Musica''' "If You" está en el número 1 en la lista de K-pop de '''QQ Music. Serie 'E' BIGBANG logra All-Kill con la última "Made Serie E" El grupo de chicos, BIGBANG, ha logrado otro All-Kill en los charts con su último single. El grupo lanzó la última entrega de su serie "Made" a la medianoche (hora corea) del 5 de agosto. Las dos canciones que forman parte del single, "Zutter" y " Let's not fall in love", ambas lograron dominar las listas digitales de música. A partir de las 06 a.m (hora corea) del 5 de agosto, "Let's not fall in love" ha reclamado el puesto número uno en Genie, Olleh Music, Naver Music, Mnet, Soribada, y Bugs Music. "Zutter" , la colaboración de G-Dragon y TOP, ha rematado Melón y Monkey3. Las dos canciones no sólo están encabezando las listas en Corea, sino en el extranjero también. Han reclamado el puesto número uno en iTunes en 16 países diferentes, entre ellos México, Singapur, Perú, Camboya y Chile. Han reclamado el segundo lugar en iTunes en otros seis países, mientras que el tercer lugar en los iTunes de Estados Unidos. '2016: Quinto Album Japones Completo 'MADE SERIES El 3 de febrero de 2016, se lanzo el quinto álbum japones titulado 'MADE SERIES' y cuenta con 11 canciones, incluyendo los sencillos M, A, D y E en su version coreana y tres versiones en japones de ''LOSER (Japanese Ver.)', ''''BANG BANG BANG (Japanese Ver.)' y 'IF YOU (Japanese Ver.)'. 'Tercer Álbum Completo 'MADE El 29 de septiembre, YG Entertainment dio la información que el grupo se encontraba detallando y elaborando nuevas músicas que incluirían en el álbum, que estaria programado para finales del año. El 19 de noviembre, YG Entertainment lanzo la primera image teaser para su regreso con su Tercer Album Completo ''MADE'' con las palabras COMING SOON. Integrantes centre|thumb|650px '''De izquierda a derecha:' G-Dragon, Seungri, Taeyang, Daesung y T.O.P *T.O.P (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Taeyang (Vocalista y Bailarín) *G-Dragon (Líder, Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Daesung (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Seungri (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Álbum Live' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Single' 'Single Digital' 'DVD' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Best' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Single' 'DVD' Temas para Dramas *친구 (Chingu, Our Legend) Tema para Friend, Our Legend OST *Hallelujah Tema para IRIS OST - por Taeyang, T.O.P y G-Dragon *'Koe Wo Kikasete (' 声をきかせて) Tema para Ohitorisama OST de la cadena japonesa TBS *'Feeling '''Tema para el Anime Japonés Transformers Prime OST de la Segunda Temporada. Película *BIGBANG MADE THE MOVIE (2016) Programas de TV *BIGBANG Documentary (2006) *KM Idol World (5 Episodios) *La Gran Mentira en Change (SBS, 2008) *Strong Heart (SBS) *Madame B Salon *Come to Play *Family Outing (Daesung) (SBS, 2008) *Infinity Challenge (MBC) *Intimate Note (2009) *Guerrilla Date *You&I (ep. 4) *Music On TV *Running Man (SBS, 2012) Episodios 84-85-250 *YG Family Special - Strong Heart (SBS, 2012) *SBS Gayo Daejeon Music Drama (con Wonder Girls) *Go Show (SBS, 2012) Episodio 3 *Running Man (SBS,2015) Episodio 250 Conciertos/Tours *'1st Live Concert - The R.E.A.L 2006''' **30 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastic Arena *'Want You Tour 2007' **'15 Mayo - Incheon, Corea del Sur **25 Mayo - Daegu, Corea del Sur **30 Mayo - Changwon, Corea del Sur **17 Junio - Jeonju, Corea del Sur **15 Julio - Busan, Corea del Sur *'The G.R.E.A.T 2007' **'28, 29 y 30 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastic Arena *''Global Warning Tour'' 2008' **28 y 29 Marzo - Tokyo, Japón - JCB Hall **12 Abril - Busan, Corea del Sur - Busan Exhibition And Covention Center **27 Abril - Gwangju, Corea del Sur - Kim Daejung Convention Center Station **11 Mayo - Wonju, Corea del Sur - Wonju Chiak Gymnasium **28 Mayo - Daegu, Corea del Sur - Exco **07 Junio - Bangkok, Tailandia - Huamark Indoor Stadium **21 y 22 Junio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena **01 Julio - Singapur - National Stadium **03 Julio - Bandung, Indonesia - Jalak Harupat Sorean Stadium '' **05 Julio - Busan, Corea del Sur - ''Sajik Arena **07 Julio - Gapyeong, Corea del Sur - Cheongshim Peace Arena '' **09 y 11 Julio - Cheongdo, Corea del Sur - ''Cheongdo Bullfighting Arena '' **13, 15 y 16 Julio - Busan, Corea del Sur - ''Asiad Main Stadium *Stand Up Tour 2008' **'28 Octubre - Osaka, Japón - Osaka-jo Hall **29 Octubre - Nagoya, Japón - Nagoya University **01 Noviembre - Tokyo, Japón - JBC Hall *Big Show 2009' **'30 Enero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastic Arena **03 Febrero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastic Arena *Big Show 2010' **'30, 31 Enero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastic Arena **01 Febrero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - ''Olympic Gymnastic Arena '' *Electric Love 2010' **'10 y 11 Febrero - Yokohama, Japón - Yokohama Arena **13 y 14 Febrero - Kobe, Japón - Kobe World Kienen Hall **16 y 17 Febrero - Tokyo, Japón - Nippon Budokah *'Big Show 2011 ' **'25, 26 y 27 Enero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastic Arena '' *Love And Hope Tour 2011''' **'10 y 11 Mayo - Osaka, Japón - Osaka-jo Hall **13, 14 y 15 Mayo - Chiba, Japón - Makuhari Messe **17, 18 y 19 Mayo - Nagoya, Japón - Nippon Gaishi Hall *'Big Show 2012' **02, 03 y 04 Marzo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastic Arena '' *BIGBANG Alive Galaxy Tour 2012 - 2013''' **17 y 18 Marzo - Nagoya, Japón - Nippon Gaishi Hall **25, 26 y 27 Marzo - Yokohama, Japón - Yokohama Arena **31 Marzo - Osaka, Japón - Osaka-jo Hall **01, 02 y 03 Junio - Osaka, Japón - Osaka-jo Hall **16 y 17 Junio - Saitama, Japón - Saitama Super Arena **23 y 24 Junio - Fukuoka, Japón - Marinemesse Fukuoka **21 Julio - Shangai, China - Mercedes-Benz Arena **28 Julio - Guangzhou, China - Guangzhou International Sports Arena **04 Agosto - Bejing, China - Masterd Card Center **28 y 29 Septiembre - Singapore - Singapore Indoor Stadium **05 y 06 Octubre - Bagkok, Tailandia - Impact Arena **12 y 13 Octubre - Jakarta, Indonesia - Mata Elang International Stadium **20 y 21 Octubre - Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei Arena **24 Octubre - Manila, Philippines - Mall Of Asia Arena **27 Octubre - Kuala Lumpur, Malasya - Stadium Merdeka **02 y 03 Noviembre - Anaheim, EEUU - Honda Center '' **08 y 09 Noviembre - Newark, EEUU - ''Prudential Center **14 Noviembre - Lima, Perú - Jockey Club Del Peru **23 y 24 Noviembre - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Dome '' **05 Diciembre - Tokyo, Japón - ''Tokyo Dome **08, 09 y 10 Diciembre - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Arena **14 y 15 Diciembre - Londres, Inglaterra - Wembley Arena **22 Diciembre - Fukuoka, Japón - Fukuoka Dome **12 y 13 Enero - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Dome **25, 26 y 27 Enero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena *'BIGBANG Japan Dome Tour 2013 - 2014' **'16 y 17 Noviembre - Saitama - Seibu Dome **29, 30 Noviembre - Osaka - Kyocera Dome **01 Diciembre - Osaka - Kyocera Dome **07 y 08 Diciembre - Fukuoka - Fukuoka Dome **14 y 15 Diciembre - Nagoya - Nagoya Dome **19, 20 y 21 Diciembre - Tokyo - Tokyo Dome **04 Enero - Sapporo - Sapporo Dome **11, 12 y 13 Enero - Osaka - Kyocera Dome *'BIGBANG +a In Seúl 2014' **24, 25 y 26 Enero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastic Arena '' *'BIGBANG Japan Dome Tour "X" 2014 - 2015''' **'15 y 16 Noviembre - Nagoya - Nagoya Dome **20, 21, 22 y 23 Noviembre - Osaka - Kyocera Dome **06 y 07 Diciembre - Fukuoka - Fukuoka Dome **20 Diciembre - Sapporo - Sapporo Dome **25, 26 y 27 Diciembre - Tokyo - Tokyo Dome **16, 17 y 18 Enero - Osaka - ''Osaka Dome '' *MADE 2015 World Tour' **'25 y 26 Abril - Seúl, Corea del Sur - ''Olympic Gymnastic Arena **30 y 31 Mayo - Guangzhou, China - Guangzhou International Sports Arena '' **06 y 07 Junio - Beijing, China - ''Master Card Center **12, 13 y 14 Junio - Chek Lap Kok, China - Asia World Arena **19, 20 y 21 Junio - Shangai, China - Mercedes-Benz Arena **26 Junio - Dalian, China - Zhongsheng Center **28 Junio - Wuhan, China - Wuhan Gymnasium **11 y 12 Julio - Bagkok, Tailandia - Impact Arena **18 y 19 Julio - Kallang, Singapore - Singapore Indoor Stadium **24 y 25 Julio - Kuala Lumpur, Malasya - Putra Indoor Stadium **30 Julio - Manila, Philippines - Mall Of Asia Arena **01 Agosto - Jakarta, Indonesia - Indonesia Convention Exhibition **07 Agosto - Shenzhen, China - Shenzhen Bay Sports Center **09 Agosto - Nanjing, China - Nanjing Olympic Sports Center **14 Agosto - Chengdu, China - Chengdu Sports Center **25 Agosto - Hangzhou, China - Yellow Dragon Sports Center **28 Agosto - Changsha, China - Hunan International Convention & Exhibition Center **30 Agosto - Chongqing, China - Chongqing International Expo Center **24, 25, 26 y 27 Septiembre - Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei Arena **02 Octubre - Las Vegas, EEUU - Mandalay Bay Events Center **03 Octubre - Los Angeles, EEUU - Staples Center **04 Octubre - Anaheim, EEUU - Honda Center **07 Octubre - Mexico - Mexico Arena **10 y 11 Octubre - Newark, EEUU - Prudential Center **13 Octubre - Toronto, Canada - Air Canada Center **17 y 18 Octubre - Sydney, Australia - Allphones Arena **21 Octubre - Melbourne, Australia - Rod Laver Arena **23, 24 y 25 Octubre - Cotai, Macau - Cotai Arena **12, 13, 14 y 15 Noviembre - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo Dome **20, 21, 22 Noviembre - Osaka, Japón - Kyocera Dome **28 y 29 Noviembre - Fukuoka, Japón - Fukuoka Dome **05 y 06 Diciembre - Nagoya, Japón - Nagoya Dome **09, 10 y 11 Enero - Osaka, Japón - Kyocera Dome **06 y 07 Febrero - Fukuoka, Japón - Fukuoka Dome **23 Febrero - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo Dome **04, 05 y 06 Marzo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gimnastics Arena *'''BIGBANG10 The Concert "O.TO.10" 2016 **29, 30 y 31 Julio - Osaka, Japón - Nagai Stadium **20 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Seoul World Cup Stadium *'BIGBANG10 The Concert "O.TO.10" The Final 2016' **05 y 06 Noviembre - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo Dome **19 y 20 Noviembre - Fukuoka, Japón - Fukuoka Dome **25, 26 y 27 Noviembre - Osaka, Japón - Kyocera Dome **02, 03 y 04 Diciembre - Nagoya, Japón - Nagoya Dome **09, 10 y 11 Diciembre - Fukuoka, Japón - Fukuoka Dome Premios Curiosidades *Antes de su debut, los integrantes propusieron algunos nombres para el grupo, como "Apex", "Stump" y "Diamond", pero al final se decidieron por BIGBANG. *YG tenía pensado hacer a Big Bang no solo atractivo para los que comienzan la adolescencia, sino atractivo para todas las edades. *En su antiguo apartamento, los miembros de BIGBANG han dicho que habían estado viviendo con un fantasma amigable por 3 años. *Tienen un documental titulado 'Big Bang Documentary', en el que se muestran los avances de cada uno de los integrantes. *El hermano mayor de la YG Family (Familia YG) Sean es como su tio, y Big Bang siempre se refieren a Sean de YG como ‘Sean Big Bro (Hermano mayor Sean)’ o ‘Papá’ *Uno de los apodos de Big Bang para Seungri es MekGgunie (Asesino de humor) y el apodo de para Daesung es SsakGeunie/HwakGeunie (Total asesino de humor), TOP’s 50 (Como en 50 centimos), Taeyang = ShikShikee (Fuerte/Varonil/Nunca se da por vencido en nada) (Sus apodos son bromas internas). *Han hecho distintas parodias de dramas, algunos de ellos fueron de Secret Garden, Beethoven Virus, Coffe Prince y Hana yori dango. *Al principio estaba planeado que Big Bang fuera un grupo de 4 integrantes. A través del Documental que mostraba como se formaba la banda, SeungRi y Jang Hyun Seung (ex miembro de BEAST y Trouble Maker) fueron eliminados. Sin embargo, SeungRi mostró a Yang Hyun Seuk, CEO de la YG Entertaiment, su talento como bailarín y cantó una nueva canción, lo cual le valió su re-integración al grupo. *BIGBANG siempre participa en el festival de deportes con sus superiores de la YG. Ellos nadan juntos durante el verano, y tienen una BBQ fiesta durante el otoño. *El grupo 2NE1 se considera como las hermanas menores de BIGBANG. *Debido a que Seungri y TOP tienen el mismo nombre, Lee Seunghyun y Choi Seunghyun, Yang Hyun Seuk, presidente de la YG, solía llamarlos 'pequeño Seunghyun' y 'Seunghyun grande'. Esto luego llevó a que todos en la YG llamaran a Seungri 'maknae' que significa 'el más pequeño de la familia', lo cual después se convirtió en una moda en Corea, en donde hasta la fecha a los más pequeños de los grupos se les dice 'maknaes'. *El chant (coro) “B to the I to the G, B to the A N G” fue etiquetado como deletreo mágico oficial de BIGBANG, declarado por su tercer álbum. *Taeyang y G-Dragon no pudieron llegar a su graduación de la escuela secundaria porque sus programas coincidieron y ellos tenían que ir al campo. *G-Dragon y Taeyang confesaron en noviembre del 2006 en la entrevista que fueron trainees por 6 años y que ellos pensaron en huir numerosas veces, pero ellos nunca pudieron hacerlo porque amaban ser cantantes en YG, los sentimientos de cantar en un escenario con ellos y la idea de que un día se llevaría a cabo en el escenario con sus propios nombres y sus propias canciones los hacía continuar. *3 de los 5 integrantes de Big Bang se han adentrado en el mundo de la actuación. *Todos son maknaes (el más joven) en sus familias, excepto SeungRi quien tiene una hermana menor, pero SeungRi es el maknae en BIGBANG. *G-Dragon y SeungRi tienen el sobrenombre de 'Tom & Jerry' en la YG, debido a que siempre están peleando y molestándose entre sí. Muchas veces su relación ha sido mal interpretada, pero ellos aseguran que así es como se llevan, además que muchas veces se puede apreciar el cariño que tienen hacia el otro. *En el primer concierto de BIGBANG, llamado ‘The REAL’, las entradas se agotaron en un minuto. *El lema debut de Big Bang fue "A sorprender al mundo". *En el 2006 Mnet Music Festival Awards, BIGBANG fue presentado sólo con una imagen de un CD (en lugar de las capturas de MV, como otros competidores) en la presentación de la categoría de ‘Mejor nuevo artista’. *Después de sólo mostrar 6 episodios del documental de BIGBANG, a través de Gom Player (Gom TV) desde el 15 de julio, la emisión aumentó a más de un millón de visitas. *Después de debutar, a BIGBANG se le dio el nombre de 'Idols feos', pero este pensamiento de los medios cambió rotundamente cuando BIGBANG experimentó el éxito con 'Lies', volviéndose uno de los grupos más influyentes en Asia. *Su primer Fan-meeting se llevó a cabo el 2 de septiembre en Seoul, aproximádamente 3,000 fans acudieron. *En noviembre del 2006 se pidió a BIGBANG los nombres de las chicas celebridades ideales en una entrevista con Newsen y se convirtió en un tema candente entre sus fans, donde BIGBANG sintió que fueron mal interpretados cuando los fans pensaban que tenían un alto nivel para chicas, que no fue verdad. Ellos fueron acusados de ser poco profundos y tuvieron que defenderse en un artículo. *“Lies” tocó el primer lugar en varios sitios online (charts) y offline (ventas materiales) de los éxitos musicales por 7 semanas consecutivas. * Han sido considerados la mejor boyband de kpop de todos los tiempos por su ropa llamativa y sus letras pegajosas. *Su primer Showcase se llevó a cabo el 15 de septiembre en la sala Seoul AX y lo llamaron "Big Bang es V.I.P." y acudieron aproximádamente, más de 2,000 fans. *En noviembre del 2006 BIGBANG recibió fuerte apoyo de las fans de DBSK quienes estaban esperando en frente, y en su retorno BIGBANG quería dar las gracias a todos por su apoyo. *BIGBANG y todos los otros artistas de YG no acudieron a ninguna ceremonia de premios en 2006. *Para su primer concierto, tan pronto como las entradas se pusieron a la venta, 40,000 personas se conectaron al mismo tiempo en el sitio ocasionando que se congelara la red. *El 14 de noviembre dieron su primer concierto en Latinoamérica, en Lima-Perú, siendo el 4to. concierto de Kpop en Latinoamérica. *En el momento en que ellos tenían 2 álbumes individuales fuera, vendieron cerca de 7 millones de copias y obtuvieron experiencia actuando en Japón y Estados Unidos por el tour del concierto de la YG Family en su décimo aniversario. *Son el primer grupo extranjero en realizar dos tours consecutivos por 6 Domos de Japón. *Cantaron en los Premios'' MAM'A' 2013'' La canción de su álbum Alive - Fantastic Baby *El 26 de Marzo el MV de Fantastic Baby llego a los 100 millones de vistas en la pagina YouTube. * Grupos como Boyfriend, Teen Top, BTS,Topp Dogg, ASTRO y el grupo novato de chicas SONAMOO han dicho que son su modelo a seguir y los admiran mucho. * El nuevo vídeo de BIGBANG llamado "LOSER" se ha coronado como el video de grupo kpop mas visto en un día, con 4.3 millones de visitas en Youtube, y alrededor de 6 millones en el sitio de video chino YinYueTai. * El 17 de mayo, Taeyang compartió una imagen durante una conmovedora reunión entre BIGBANG y Jang Hyunseung de BEAST, quien casi debutó junto al resto, en su cuenta de Instagram. En el 2005, Jang Hyunseung era un participante en el mismo programa de sobrevivencia como miembro de BIGBANG, pero falló y no pudo estar en el grupo. Foto: aquí * BigBang ha revelado que bebieron alcohol durante la filmación del vídeo musical de "We Like 2 Party". Un representante del grupo dijo: "deseamos enseñar un lado más natural, y después de mucho pensar decidimos que sería mejor hacer un vídeo que capturara el verdadero sentimiento más allá de la canción en vez de actuarlo. Así que (BigBang) bebió en el estudio y entonces filmaron el video. Los fans podrán ver a BigBang más relajados de lo normal en el video". * El 25 de Junio a las 8:00 am, los 4 MV de las Serie "M" y "A" combinados logran mas de 136.990.000 millones de visitas en YouTube dando una gran acogida y aceptación al público en general Serie "M" "Loser" 37,255,006 millones, "Bae Bae" 27,520,114 millones. Serie "A" "Bang Bang Bang" 23,100,632 millones, "We Like 2 Party" 12,154,947 millones. * BIGBANG ha acumulado una gran cantidad de visitas en su canal de YouTube y sitios Chinos a través de los videos musicales de "MADE SERIES” logrando el récord de 200 millones de visitas en total por todos los videos publicados. A partir del 14 de julio a las 8am, los vídeos musicales de “Loser” y "Bae Bae” tuvieron 44,016,516 y 31,579.806 visitas respectivamente en YouTube.“Bang Bang Bang” y "We Like 2 Party”, que fueron revelados en junio, tuvieron 31,534,059 y 16,949,954 respectivamente. Finalmente, el video más reciente del grupo, “Sober” tuvo 12,425,020 visitas. Este recuento total de su canal de YouTube por los vídeos musicales de “MADE SERIES” tuvo un aproximado de 137 millones de visitas. BIGBANG ha estado recibiendo mucho amor también en diferentes sitios Chinos. El portal más grande de China, QQ y la página de vídeos Youku, también registraron grandes visitas en “Loser” y “Bae Bae” con 18,220,778 y 11,768,893 respectivamente. Los vídeos musicales de “Bang Bang Bang”, “We Like 2 Party” y “Sober” lograron 19,663,644, 11,072,890 y 9,065,544 respectivamente. Entre las visitas de QQ y Youku, BIGBANG alcanzó 69,791,749 visitas en “MADE SERIES” al momento del cierre de este artículo. Con esto, añadimos las visitas totales de YouTube, QQ y Youku y logramos tener un total de 200 millones de visitas. * El vídeo de BIGBANG "Bang Bang Bang" ganó como vídeo del verano por MTV IGGY '''siendo el más votado con el 50.75%. leer aquí * Billboard publico que "Bang Bang Bang" fue el vídeo mas visto del Kpop en América y el mas visto alrededor del Mundo en Junio. leer aquí * BIGBANG tendra su concierto del 10 aniversario en el "Seoul world cup stadium" * BINGBANG tendra el mas grande concierto hecho por un artista coreano con una audiencia de 60,000 personas y rompera el record de Psy con una audiencia de 50,000 personas. * Obtuvieron el mas alto indice de vistas de un documental de musica en Corea, por sobre 50,000 vistas y 120,000 incluyendo las de Japon. * Fueron escogidos por el gobierno de Corea como la "Cara de Corea" * Ganaron el "MTV Italy Best World Artist" * Estuvieron dentro del ranking de Forbes #100 como el artista #54 en ganancias con un total de $44 millones de dolares en una año ganandole asi a artistas de talla mundial como Marron 5, siendo asi BIGBANG ha sido el primer artista coreano en entrar en esta lista. * Esta en el #3 como la "Boyband" mejor pagada anualmente de todos los tiempos alrededor del mundo. * Esta en el #1 en hacer la mejor gira de un artista coreano de todos los tiempos. * Obtuvieron el lugar #7 en ventas de Japón en vender albums, DVD, blue-rays (Solamente los unicos coreanos en el TOP 20) ganando cerca de 19 Millones. * #1 en tour en Japón, incluso más alto que todos los actos japoneses locales. * BIGBANG es el primer y solamente el único grupo en aparecer en la revista VOGUE Korea (Edición de julio de 2015) * BIGBANG con su gira MADE es la primera y actualmente tiene el más alto ranking del Kpop en entrar en Billboard Hot Tours. * BIGBANG y su actuación en los MAMA 2015 se a colocado en el puesto #3 de los mas visto siendo el #1 BIGBANG en el 2013, y #2 GDYB en el 2014. * Solo en China el álbum "D" de la serie MADE vendió mas de 500 mil copias en menos de 20 hrs, en 3 días con 650 mil copias vendidas "D" rompió el récord de la venta de un álbum de k pop mas rápidamente vendido en China. * BIGBANG es el grupo de kpop mas popular en YouTube. * La película de BIGBANG fue vista en China mas de 10 millones de veces y obtuvo 18,500 comentarios en tan solo 18 horas. * BIGBANG rompió otro récord siendo el primer artista extranjero en tener un Japón Dome Tour durante 4 años consecutivos. * BIGBANG finaliza exitosamente sus 3 días del Tour de Japón del 10 aniversario con un total de 165, 000 personas. Enlaces *BIGBANG Web Oficial - Corea *BIGBANG Sitio Oficial Japon *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *BIGBANG Weibo Oficial '''Facebook *Facebook Oficial *Taeyang Facebook Oficial *G-Dragon Facebook Oficial *Seung Ri Facebook Oficial Youtube *Youtube Canal Oficial *Taeyang Canal Oficial *G-Dragon Canal Oficial *Seung Ri Canal Oficial Twitter *BIGBANG Twitter Oficial *Taeyang Twitter Oficial *G-Dragon Twitter Oficial *Seung Ri Twitter Oficial Me2day *SeungRi *G-Dragon *T.O.P *Daesung *Taeyang Instagram *Seung Ri Instagram Oficial *G-Dragon Instagram Oficial *TaeYang Instagram Oficial♙ *T.O.P Instagram Oficial Galería 3L0.10179938_1_1.jpg 38833_128945187150559_128936997151378_145208_75032_n.jpg 38833_128945190483892_128936997151378_145209_6371085_n.jpg 39006_128944760483935_128936997151378_145185_6929774_n.jpg 39318_128944787150599_128936997151378_145187_2057539_n.jpg 39890_132389340139477_128936997151378_160210_1282128_n.jpg 40259_128937363818008_128936997151378_145167_7103729_n.jpg| 41327_130766663635078_128936997151378_153494_3390034_n.jpg| Videografía 'Corea' Archivo:BIGBANG - We Belong Together|We Belong Together Archivo:BIGBANG - NUNMUL|BIGBANG - A Fool Of Tears Archivo:BIGBANG - La La La|La La La Archivo:BIGBANG - My Girl|My Girl Archivo:BIGBANG - Forever with you|Forever With You Archivo:BIGBANG - GOODBYE BABY MV|Goodbye Baby Archivo:BIGBANG - Dirty Cash|Dirty Cash Archivo:BIGBANG - ALWAYS|Always 'Japón' BIGBANG - HOW GEE|How Gee BIGBANG - WITH U|With You BIGBANG - NUMBER 1 - YG OFFICIAL MV - (HQ)|Number 1 BIGBANG - MY HEAVEN|My Heaven BIGBANG - GARA GARA GO!!|Gara Gara Go MV BIGBANG - HD|Koe wo kikasete BIG BANG - Tell Me Goodbye|Tell Me Goodbye BIGBANG - BEAUTIFUL HANGOVER|Beautiful Hangover Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:KHip-Hop Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:Avex Group Categoría:Yg family Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2006 Categoría:Warner Music Taiwan Categoría:JDebut2008 Categoría:JPop